The Trickster (2017)
Origins Zylina grew up in a rich family on Gallifrey, she didn't have many friends. Most people called her a freak for her being very smart at a young age, she was often bullied by the other kids and she was often quiet. Her parents were apart of the Gallifreyan Council, making her parents important figures in the community. When she was 24, she was accepted into the academy. At this time, her friend would go missing and she would go looking for him. She would be totured and would be found by Gallifreyian Police and taken back to her house being lectured not to go outside of Gallifrey unless permitted. Zylina would grow up, lonely. In her spare time she would write books, publishing them to the public making them infamous in Gallifrey. Zylina would get addicted to writing books soon after, being her only way to keep herself from going insane. When she was 97, her parents were murdered by The Courier sparking a long-time rivalry. She would fall into a deep depression, shortly after sulking in her TARDIS, that her parents gifted her at a young age.Having nothing left,she would try to commit suicide, failing and regenerating. After Regenerating, she would run off into the stars trying to fix her mistakes. She would go on multiple adventures, meeting new friends and new people. These people would help her through-out her adventures and quests. She would take the title of The Trickster, The Reaper, and The Shadow. Previous Incarnations Her first four Incarnations would be psychopaths, mostly being tricky and insane. Thus the title Trickster. While she was going through her changes and her mishaps, she would adventure on her own searching for wisedom and tricks that she could and would master. After a while, she would meet Ryois and Multiple other friends through-out her journeys and start traveling with them. The Trickster, her Time-War incarnation (aka 12th Incarnation) would be the most insane, highly functioning Socipath, Psychopath that she could ever be. She was insane, with this she would murder multiple people and suffer greatly from depression. This was her last incarnation, she would backstab multiple friends. She would literally back-stab The Detective, on Malacore IV. Her STDC would be blown up in the process from The Courier, she would be stranded on an Island, where Ryois found her dead. She would disappear, her fourth incarnation reviving her, thus giving her a new regeneration cycle. She would be different, changed in the mind and feel bad for all the thing she had done. She would cover up her sadness by acting cheerful, happy and staying around her friends. Malacore IV Soon to be filled in. The Time War soon to be filled in. The Crimean War soon to be filled in. Alternative Dimension Trickster would grow up in a Rich Family, growing up until she went into the Academy. When she was in the Academy, she was met with the High Council and was made the youngest member of the High council. Later on she would be tortured for some time, trying to look for her friend. When she finally met back up with her friend, she was confronted with a completely different person. She would go in and kill herself after sometime due to depression and her families death. It was then met by Ryois, meeting her future lover. She would go on and adventure the universe and hang out with her friends in the meantime. She would not go insane, staying on the High Council. This Trickster would be more sane and more wise. The Crash of Time. When Trickster, Fictionaut and Ryois were hanging out together, they were met with a crashing Archive, his time machine would crash into the sand and he would beg for help, saying that he knew them. They wouldn't listen to the man at first until he proved himself, he would then deny their help, saying he already found a way back to his dimension. He would destroy their Alternate Universe, but luckily Trickster and Ryois escaped from the Alternate Timeline, into the main timeline. They would then proceed to beat up and manage to make The Archive regenerate. They would not end his life, rather letting him suffer for what he has done.